Jimmy Neutron
" This article is about the TV show. You may be looking for the character with the same name. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, formerly Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, was an American animated television series, and spin-off of the Academy Award-nominated computer-animated movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It first officially aired on September 6, 2002. It was also the very first computer-animated Nicktoon. After declining ratings and other factors, Nickelodeon canceled the series, originally along with The Fairly OddParents, after the two cartoons merged for the third time in a TV movie. Since then, no announcements have been made to continue the series, yet the Fairly OddParents is slated for another 20 episodes. Synopsis The series is about a child genius and inventor named Jimmy Neutron in the fictional town of Retroville, who gets in and out of trouble by inventing complex gadgets. Jimmy's main catchphrases are "Gotta Blast!", "Brain Blast!", or simply the most overused phrases, "I've Got It!" or "That's It!", which he says after coming up with the ultimate idea to solve the problem. Jimmy typically has a "Brain Blast" once an episode, usually at his climax of the story when all other ideas have failed, and it is accompanied by a display of his ideas floating within the inner workings of his brain. History The television series was produced by O Entertainment for the Nickelodeon cable channel, and animated by DNA Productions using LightWave 3D software as was the movie. A television movie, Win, Lose and Kaboom, formerly named You Bet Your Life Form, aired on Nickelodeon in early-July 2004. A second television movie, The League of Villains, aired on Nickelodeon in mid-June 2005. In 2004, head writer Steven Banks was nominated for a Writer's Guild Award for the episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. The first Jimmy Neutron mini-episodes aired before the Jimmy Neutron movie and can be seen only on Nicktoons Network, the movie web site, and on later versions of the DVD release of the original movie. The series officially ended on July 21, 2006 but one new episode aired on November 17, 2006 and the final two aired November 25, 2006. Most articles consider either King of Mars, The League of Villains or the TV movie Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators to be the last episodes of the series. However in reality, the episode Lady Sings the News was the most recently aired during the show's original run, thus making it the last episode of the series. But in the 2008 World Records book, it ranks Jimmy Neutron as the #10 most watched TV show (One of two cartoons to make the countdown (The other was The Simpsons at number 5). There are no plans for a fourth season. Special Marathon On May 19, 2007, Nickelodeon aired a special marathon called Genius, Sheenius, or In Betweenius? which featured episodes selected by fans of the series and a personality quiz on Nick.com (The personality quiz did not function properly). A revised version of the movie also aired featuring in-universe commentary from the characters of Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl. These were the top ten selected episodes: * "Sheen's Brain" * "Battle Of The Band" * "Men At Work" * "The Tomorrow Boys" * "Ultra Sheen" * "Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius" * "King Of Mars" * "Who Framed Jimmy Neutron?" * "Best In Show" * "The N Men" the newest of the maratons is neutron mania which aired May 2008 Episodes Characters Setting No one knows the exact location of Retroville, other than the fact that it is located in Colorado of the United States. The location was revealed in the movie, "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". In many episodes, characters often take off or land in a hoverdrone somewhere on the U.S. east or west coast. In "Lights, Camera, Danger", a lot of people misunderstood Jimmy after Quentin Smithee said that the movie was going to be shot in Retroville. Some thought Jimmy said "My screenplay takes place in London, not Texas." However, what he said was "My screenplay takes place in London, the Atlantic Ocean, a mythical world in Texas, Retroville doesn't look like any of those places." In one episode, when Jimmy took off in the hoverdrone, a map showing his progress did show his starting point as being in the vicinity of Central Texas. One strong clue that they live in Texas is the TX that can be seen on Goddard's license plate in the original movie. Also in an episode where Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are thrown into a dumpster, the phone number on the dumpster for the garbage company gives an area code for Dallas, placing Retroville in the vicinity of Dallas. Plus, in the episode Stranded, when Jimmy and Cindy are flying to the Pacific Ocean, the starting point seems to be in Texas. This is likely due to the fact that the animation studio that worked on the series is located in Dallas, making it (technically) the point of origin. In the Bahama Quadrangle episode Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy seem to come from center of Texas, most likely Dallas. However, in the episode "When Pants Attack," Cindy says that Jimmy has "a head the size of Texas." Carl answers with "my uncle's from Texas!" implying the series does not take place in Texas. In the episode "Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius", Carl's Llama Society Card states Carl lives in "Retroville, USA". Triva 1/2 "Birth of a salesman" Jimmy robot salesman malfunctions and ends up "selling" Jimmy to Cindy for $3.00! 1/6 "Battle of the Bands" Can Jimmy and his friends {with help from his inventive musical instruments} beat Cindy and Libby in the school song/dance contest...or Not? 1/7 "Trading Faces" Jimmy mind reading invention malfunctions and Jimmy and Cindy change minds into each other bodies! Will this be temporary...or permanent? 2/27 "Return of the Nanobots" Jimmy minuature robots "deleate" everyone-except Jimmy and his father-into a computer database-which has to be "emptied" when it gets full! Note -Hugh angish at the loss of pies at the end is a parody of the ending of the Twilight Zone Time_Enough_at_Last Sheen-Jimmy hyperactic and oddest friend- Of All the characthers on Jimmy Neutron-he had a spin of his own "Planet_Sheen_" which ran for 1 season {26 episodes} from from Oct 2, 2010 to 2012 See also * The Fairly OddParents External links * [http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/jimmy_neutron/ Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on YTV]